


Marking New Territory

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another "Blair with short hair" story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking New Territory

## Marking New Territory

by Blue Mohairbear

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/3wstop>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, whine, whine. But soon...

* * *

 **MARKING NEW TERRITORY**  
by Blue Mohairbear  
July, 2000

  
Okay. 

Okay, he _had_ told Sandburg to fucking cut his hair. 

But only once. 

Yeah, well, okay. 

Several times. 

But not very often. Really. 

And he had never _meant_ it, of course. 

Only occasionally; that is, when he had found tons of that dark curly stuff in the sink and all over the sofa cushions where Sandburg had been reading or typing on his laptop like a maniac. 

But now... 

There he was. 

Standing before him. 

With shyness, insecurity and concern written all over his face. 

Sandburg. 

_Blair_. 

His roomie. 

His partner. 

With short hair. 

_Short_. 

Like in... well, short. Cut off. Shorn. 

And he looked... 

Oh. 

_God._

Those blue almond-shaped eyes seemed bigger, watching him warily just now. 

His mouth was... God. That mouth. Jim swallowed. 

And the nape... 

Sandburg suddenly had a nape. 

And that nape looked.... God. 

Delicious. 

Slowly, Jim circled his Guide. Stood behind him. 

That nape beckoned to him. It sang to him. Siren songs. 

It screamed "Mark Me". 

Very explicitly, Jim found. 

And he moved. 

Stepped in closely behind Sandburg's back. 

Breathed. Deeply. 

Inhaled, nostrils flaring. 

He smelled... Sandburg. A whiff of fresh sweat. Sandalwood shampoo. Sandburg had taken his own shampoo to the hairdresser's, Jim realized, so his Sentinel wouldn't be bothered by some strange chemical stuff. Jim was grateful for his Guide's thoughtfulness, but right now... 

... that neck.... that nape. Gleaming white in the muted light of the loft. Calling to him. Speaking to him in seductive, velvety tones. 

"Uh... Jim? You with me, man? Is it that bad?" 

Jim stared at Sandburg's neatly shorn back of the head. Stared at the nape. Suddenly saw himself biting down into that white, muscular flesh, anchoring himself there with his teeth. 

And he saw Sandburg, offering him his neck for marking, for making it his, for making _himself_ his, wriggling, moaning - and he saw himself marking Sandburg totally, completely, with all of himself, not just his teeth... 

He gasped. He was hard. Achingly hard, and he licked his lips, and he stepped close and he struck. 

"Jim, I --- ooooh." 

Jim growled. Bit harder. 

Blair groaned and mumbled something unintelligible, then tilted his head and went limp. Jim caught him with his arms around the sturdy middle and chest without stopping his delicious feast at his Guide's neck, and shoved him over to the couch. A rush of heat, sweat, frantic heartbeat and pheromones assaulted him and almost made him come. 

Still holding on with his teeth, growling lowly, he reached around, ripped the flannel shirt open and shoved it off Blair. In seconds, he had opened belt and zipper of the jeans and let them, together with the briefs, unceremoniously follow the shirt. The tee was shoved up Blair's chest while he let his Guide glide down on the couch and aligned himself with the warm, muscular back under him. 

Blair was moaning now, and he smelled delicious. A thick cloud of Eau de Blair mixed with the scent of fresh sweat and marshmallows and the alluring perfume of precome. Jim lifted his hips, opened his own zipper and pulled his jeans a bit down, just enough for his cock to get into full contact with the hot skin and firm globes of his squirming partner. 

The partner that was his lover from now on. _His_ lover. Jim growled. 

He slung his arm around his Guide and found Blair's cock with the sureness of a radar device. The moment his hand closed around the wide hard rod, Blair moaned "Oh God, oh Jim, oh Jim, oh Jiiiiimmmmm---", thrust into Jim's hand, convulsed and came with a choked cry. 

Jim was overwhelmed by the strong scent of pheromones that attacked him, mixed with the salty-bitter smell of Blair's semen, the pulsing of Blair's cock in his hand --- 

and his own orgasm surprised the _hell_ out of him --- 

he came voluptously, in long, hard waves, feeling his come shooting hot and wet and sticky between the small of Blair's back and his own belly. 

Sated and relaxed, he soothed the now angry-red bite mark with a few loving wet licks, then snuck his face into the crook of Blair's neck and sighed contentedly. 

The bliss didn't last long. Blair began to squirm under him. 

"Jim? Jim, man, I can't breathe. Let me turn around - no, stay here, it's okay. Yeah, like that." And Jim winced because Blair, turning around, had just smeared all the Jim-come on the couch upholstery. 

Blair's eyes, those now incredibly big blue almonds, looked searchingly at him. Full lips smiled at him, lips that he, as it just dawned on him, hadn't even kissed once. 

"I take it you like my hair short, huh?" 

"Uhm," said Jim, and he blushed. 

"So, what is this, Jim? What's going on, man?" 

Blair's eyes were serious now, a hint of the former shyness and insecurity was back. 

How could Jim explain? What, indeed, _was_ going on? How could he explain why he, after three years of a perfect friendship and partnership, suddenly had jumped his Guide and fucked him stupid - no, wait. He hadn't fucked Blair. 

_Yet_. 

That thought made him all dizzy with lust and possessiveness again. 

"You are _mine_ ", he finally managed, mesmerized by Blair's full, beckoning lips. 

"Oh," Blair said. "Yours, huh? Are we in Caveman Mode here, or what?" 

And a happy little smile curved those lips, and before they could open again for more talking, Jim dove down and kissed them. His cock was jumping back to life with a vengeance, and Blair was moaning most deliciously, and it was time to really claim and take what was his. 

Life was _good_. 

The End 


End file.
